Desinhibée
by Friday Queen
Summary: Touchée par la Kryptonite rouge, Kara décide de se venger de Cat d'une étrange façon... Quelles en seront les conséquences pour elle, Cat et Siobhan ?
1. Chapter 1

Note : Ma version des conséquences de la Kryptonite rouge sur Kara !

Disclaimer : Supergirl ne m'appartient pas, ni ces personnages.

 **Désinhibée**

 **Chapitre 1**

Kara était dans un état second, elle le savait, elle se sentait... Elle était ainsi depuis qu'un des sbires de Non l'avait touchée avec son arme au rayon rouge il y a plus d'une heure... Mais que c'était bon. Maintenant rien ne lui semblait impossible, elle avait envie de faire tellement de chose dont elle s'était refusée jusqu'à présent. Elle semblait ne plus avoir de limites. Elle s'habilla dans une robe noire moulante révélant bien plus qu'à l'accoutumé et des talons dangereusement hauts qu'elle venait de s'acheter, avant de se diriger vers CatCo. Un plan terrible déjà en tête.

Tout comme elle l'avait prévu, Siobhan était à son bureau en train de travailler sur son ordinateur. Un sourire diabolique se dessina sur les lèvres de l'héroïne.

" Kara ! Wahou... Tu... " S'exclama l'autre assistante, lançait sans gène ses yeux se poser sur le corps de Kara. " Tu t'es changé. "

Kara sourit en sentant le cœur de la brune battre légèrement plus vite. Elle n'était pas idiote, elle savait l'effet qu'elle faisait ainsi habillée et avec l'assurance en plus, il était difficile pour les humains d'être insensible à son charme. De plus elle savait que Siobhan aimait les femmes, après tout il semblait que c'était une des raisons pour laquelle Cat l'avait engagé, dans une étrange façon de se venger d'elle. Cependant le plan de la dirigeante était sur le point de se retourner contre elle car si certain regards qu'elle avait reçu de sa collègue était un indice, malgré la concurrence pour plaire à Cat, Siobhan semblait plutôt intéressé par elle en tant qu'assistante légèrement maladroite et de mauvais humeur. Or maintenant qu'elle était confiante, sexy et aguicheuse, la brune n'avait aucune chance. L'héroïne fredonna une réponse et commença à ranger son bureau sous le regard curieux de Siobhan.

" Kara... Qu'es-ce que tu fais ? "

Ses affaires prêtes, elle se retourna vers la brune.

" Je m'en vais. " Répondit-elle, un sourire narquois.

Siobhan écarquilla les yeux avant de se lever précipitamment de son siège pour faire face à elle.

" Quoi ? Non, tu ne peux pas quitter Cat... " Dit-elle d'une voix paniquée.

Toujours le sourire aux lèvres, Kara s'approcha lentement d'elle.

" Oh mais tu vois, c'est ce que je suis en train de faire... "

La respiration de Siobhan s'accéléra.

" Mais Cat a besoin de toi ici... "

Kara leva sa main droit et déposa délicatement ses doigts sur le cou de la brune.

" Pourquoi aurait-elle besoin de moi quand elle t'a toi ? L'assistante numéro 1 ? Apparemment bien plus performante quoi moi... " Répondit-elle d'une voix grave, laissant ses doigts de balader légèrement sur la peau de Siobhan.

Cette dernière était devenue un peu rouge, ses yeux étaient dilatés et son cœur battait à tout rompre.

" Tu sais que c'est pas vrai... " Murmura la brune, dans une ultime tentative de la faire rester.

" Hummm... " Fredonna Kara, en appuyant plus fortement sa main, faisant gémir tout doucement Siobhan qui laissa sa tête tomber en arrière pour donner plus d'accès à l'autre jeune femme.

L'héroïne sous influence sourit, il semblait que la brune ne pouvait pas lui résister. C'était parfait, elle allait s'occuper d'elle dans ce cas. Elle appuya ses hanches contre celles de Siobhan pour la faire reculer jusqu'à son bureau. L'autre assistante poussa un cri de surprise et agrippa les épaules de Kara, elle allait se pencher vers elle pour l'embrasser mais la voix rude de Kara s'en empêcha.

" Ne bouge pas. "

" Qu... Quoi ? "

Kara sentit la satisfaction en voyant l'autre femme bégayer. Elle se pencha sur son oreille pour lui parler.

" Si tu veux que je continue, ne bouge pas. C'est moi qui suis en charge ici. Compris ? "

" Oui... " Respira Siobhan en tremblant légèrement.

Kara posa ses lèvres sur le cou de la brune.

" Bonne fille. "

L'héroïne sentit les hanches de Siobhan résister contre elle tandis qu'elle continuait de parsemer son cou de baisers de plus en plus agressif. Elle était sure que la jeune femme allait avoir des marques durant des jours... Et c'était exactement ce qu'elle voulait, qu'elle se pavane ici avec des marques de ce qui étaient en train de se passer entre elles maintenant. Peut-être qu'elle porterait des foulards, mais Cat saurait pourquoi... Oh oui... Cette idée la rendez encore plus enthousiaste dans ses actions. Quelque part au fond d'elle, elle savait que ce qu'elle faisait n'était pas bien, cependant elle entendit au loin Cat Grant qui rentrait de le battement. Elle mordit une dernière fois le cou de Siobhan qui gémissait sans honte contre elle, avant de laisser les mains se diriger sous la jupe de la brune.

Que le spectacle commence...

Sans hésitation elle déchira le string que portait l'autre femme avant de plonger ses doigts où Siobhan en avait le plus besoin. Elle sentit la brune raffermir sa prise sur ses épaules quand elle caressa son paquet de nerfs. Il fallait croire qu'elle avait bien travaillé, car Siobhan était vraiment très très humide et un premier orgasme la frappa presque immédiatement... Cependant, l'héroïne n'en avait pas finit avec elle.

Quand elle entendit que Cat était dans son ascenseur, Kara pénétra la jeune femme dans ses bras avec deux doigts, la faisant crier de plaisir. Quelques secondes plus tard elle y ajouta un troisième doigt... Puis elle entendit les bruits des talons de sa patronne, malgré les gémissements incohérents que poussait Siobhan contre elle.

Kara continua ses mouvements contre la brune, mais elle était maintenant totalement focalisée sur Cat. Il était certain que de là où elle se trouvait, la reine des médias pouvait entendre les gémissements de son assistante numéro un. Grace à ses pouvoirs, elle pu voir que le cœur Cat se mit à battre plus vite et elle fronça les sourcils. Kara accéléra les mouvements de sa main à une vitesse légèrement plus rapide que n'importe quel humain quand elle su que Cat était presque en face d'elle.

Le timing fut parfait.

Kara entendit une respiration de surprise venant de l'endroit où se trouvait Cat en même temps que Siobhan s'effondra de plaisir dans ses bras. Kara laissa la brune tomber un peu rudement contre son bureau, ce qui ne semblait pas gêner la brune qui était encore dans une brume post-orgasmique un sourire satisfait gravée sur ses lèvres, avant de retirer ses doigts, se tourner vers Cat qui la regardait d'un air dangereux.

Cependant, loin d'être intimidé, Kara garda le contact visuel avec sa patronne tandis qu'elle portait ses doigts à la bouche pour goûter Siobhan avec suffisance. Elle gémit un peu plus fort que nécessaire, pour être sure que Cat l'entende.

Les yeux de la plus âgée se rétrécirent encore plus mais avant qu'elle n'ait pu faire le moindre geste. Kara prit son carton avec ses affaires, le mouvement de son assistante fit sortir Cat de sa torpeur.

" Qu'es-ce que... "

En entendant la voix de sa patronne, Siobhan se releva brusquement en tirant sur sa jupe, essayant de ne pas ressembler à quelqu'un qui venait de se faire prendre contre son bureau... Inutile de dire que cela échoua lamentablement, cependant Cat était trop concentrée sur Kara qui avait toutes ses affaires dans un carton.

" Je démissionne Cat. " Annonça l'héroïne en passant à ses côtés, d'une voix sexy.

Les yeux de la reine des médias s'écarquillèrent, instinctivement elle se tourna pour attraper le bras de Kara.

" Hors de question. " Répondit-elle dangereusement.

Kara continua de la regarder avec malice. Cat frissonna, ne reconnaissant pas l'assistante qui avait le plus beau sourire qui lui était donné de voir et aux vêtements horribles. La femme en face d'elle, qui venait de... de baiser son autre assistante sachant très bien que n'importe qui pouvait les surprendre, surtout elle, et qui portait des vêtements beaucoup trop sexy pour elle, tout lui indiquait que la femme en face d'elle n'était pas Kara... Même son parfum sentait légèrement différent... Et pourtant... La peau douce sous ses doigts ne mentait pas, c'était bien Kara.

Elle se demanda soudain si elle avait jamais vraiment connu la jeune femme un jour. Cat se rendit compte qu'elle donnerait n'importe quoi pour venir en arrière avant Siobhan, avant Adam...

" Je suis inutile Cat... " Roucoula-t-elle.

Un autre frisson parcouru la reine des médias. Depuis quand Kara l'appelait-elle par son prénom ? Et pourquoi était-elle effrayée et... légèrement excité par la jeune femme.

" C'est ce que tu m'as dit aujourd'hui, et hier, et la semaine dernière... "

La voix de l'héroïne était toujours plus grave et plus velouté qu'à l'accoutumé.

" Je ne compte même plus le nombre de fois où tu as menacé de me virer... Alors je te rend un service, encore une fois... "

Kara retira brusquement son bras de l'emprise de Cat avant de regarder l'autre assistante qui essayait de se faire petite.

" De plus, Siobhan est très qualifiée dans son travail... J'ai fait des recherche très approfondies sur elle... " Finit-elle d'une voix sexy avant de faire un clin d'œil à la brune, sous le regard vraiment très énervée de Cat.

Sans attendre de réponse, l'héroïne s'éloigna de son ancienne patronne.

" Keira ! " Dit-elle.

Cependant Kara ne se retourna pas.

" Keira ! Revenez ici ou je détruis votre carrière ! " Cria-t-elle.

Pour toute réponse, la reine des médias entendit un rire du bout du couloir, Kara était en train de moquer d'elle !

Cat grinça des dents puis se tourna brusquement vers Siobhan. Elle regarda son assistante avec mépris, soudain un éclat de tissus noir attira son attention. Le string de la brune était toujours à terre, visiblement déchirée. Se rappelant ce qui s'était passé entre elle et Kara, Cat sentit la rage s'emparer d'elle.

" J'espère que tu as passé un bon moment. " Dit-elle d'une voix si froide que Siobhan tenta de reculer, malgré le bureau derrière elle. " Car à partir maintenant je vais faire de ta vie un enfer... Et ne pense même pas à démissionner... "

La brune hocha la tête, totalement effrayée.

" Maintenant part. "

Siobhan ne se fit pas le redire, elle ramassa son sous-vêtement, pris ses affaires et détala de CatCo en un temps record.

Cat ne lui adressa pas un autre regard et se dirigea vers son propre bureau dans l'idée de se servir le plus grand verre d'alcool de se vie. Elle vit que ses mains tremblaient en prenant son verre. Elle essaya de contrôler sa respiration et surtout ses pensées, cependant elle ne vu qu'une seule gorgée avant de jeter avec colère sa boisson de toutes ses forces contre le mur.

Soudain son portable se mit à vibrer, elle reconnue une notification. Voulant penser à autre chose elle regarda rapidement de quoi il s'agissait...

C'était son alerte en ce qui concernait la mention de Supergirl dans les réseaux sociaux. Serrant à nouveau les dents, elle parcourue les actualités. Apparemment, son assistante n'était pas la seule à avoir un comportement étrange ce soir, Supergirl avait été vu en train d'éjecter violemment un conducteur saoul de sa voiture car il avait faillit renverser un enfant, détruire un panneau publicitaire de Donald Trump et d'écrire avec ses yeux lasers sur toutes sortes de bâtiments.

Cat laissa son téléphone et se rendit sur son balcon. Son assistante qui n'était soit disant pas Supergirl et cette dernière devenaient folle le même soir... A ce stade elle savait que ce n'était plus une coïncidence. Elle se mit les mains sur le visage, se sentant totalement perdue. Il fallait qu'elle fasse quelque chose, il avait forcement une solution... Soudain l'imagine de Lois Lane surgit dans son esprit. Elle faillit rejeter l'idée, mais elle entendit son portable vibrer, encore et encore. Il fallait qu'elle aide Kara et Supergirl... De tout façon c'était la même chose.

Mettant de côté toute son aversion, elle appela Lois Lane.

" Si c'est pas une surprise Cat... " Répondit l'autre journaliste.

Cat leva les yeux au ciel en entendant le sourire dans la voix de Lois.

" Lane... " Grogna-t-elle.

" Que me vaut l'honneur de cet appel un vendredi soir ? "

Cat se fit violence pour ne pas répondre trop méchamment.

" Avant toute chose, sache que si cette conversation est mentionnée dans la futur, même une armée de Superman ne serait pas capable de faire face à ce que je te ferais. "

" Je t'écoute. " Répondit Lois, mi impressionnée, mi amusée.

Cat inspira avant de dire une suite de mot qu'elle n'aurait jamais cru un jour dire à l'autre femme.

" J'ai un service à te demander. "

Même à travers le téléphone, la reine des médias pouvant voir le sourire suffisant de Lois.

" C'est à propos de Supergirl, quelque chose ne va pas. "

Quelque soit la remarque moqueuse que comptait répondre Lois, cette deuxième phrase l'en empêcha.

" Je sais. " Répondit calmement l'autre journaliste.

Cat fronça les sourcils à cette réponse, mais avant qu'elle n'ai pu demander d'autres explications, Lois continua à parler.

" Il a été prévenu, il est partit il y a dix minutes pour aller la voir... "

Les deux femmes restèrent silencieuses quelques instants, Lois se demandant si elle devait continuer et Cat attendant désespérément qu'elle le fasse.

" Il n'est pas sur exactement de ce qu'il se passe, mais il pense qu'elle est sous influence, il a déjà eu une expérience un peu identique à ce qui lui arrive. "

Cat hocha la tête, oubliant que l'autre femme ne pouvait pas la voir. Soudain, une vague de soulagement s'empara d'elle et elle dû s'asseoir. Superman était là bas en train d'aider Kara...

Un autre silence s'installa entre elles, mais cette fois ci ce fut Cat qui le brisa.

" Es-ce que tu connais son identité ? " Demanda-t-elle la voix presque brisée.

" Cat... " Soupira Lois.

" Je ne te demande pas qui c'est, juste si tu le sais... Parce que... "

La reine des médias inspira un coup avant de parler, se demandant brièvement depuis quand son appel à Lois avait pris une tournure si personnelle.

" Parce que je pense savoir qui elle est... Et... Je m'inquiète pour elle. J'ai été injuste... Et... "

Soudain quelque chose se brisa en elle, surement l'accumulation de ces derniers jours mais Cat Grant se mit à pleurer au téléphone avec Lois Lane.

" Tout est de ma faute. " Dit-elle, incapable de cacher ses pleurs.

" Cat... " Répondit l'autre femme, d'une voix douloureusement apaisante.

" Elle était toujours là pour moi, elle faisait bien plus que son travail... Et moi je l'ai repoussé, comme je le fait toujours et maintenant elle se venge... "

Cat arrêta de parler, ne pouvait pas encore accepter ni même dire à voix haute ce qu'elle avait vu entre Kara et Siobhan plus tôt dans la soirée. Elle se moquait qu'elle venait plus ou moins de révéler que Supergirl était son assistante, d'une étrange façon elle savait qu'elle pouvait faire confiance à l'autre journaliste pour garder le secret.

" Arrête ça ! Je t'ai dit qu'elle n'était pas elle même, pas vraiment... "

" Je ne sais pas quoi faire Lois. "

Soudain la reine des médias eu l'impression d'avoir 20 ans à nouveau, à expliquer ses peines de cœur à sa seule amie qu'était Lois, avant toute la concurrence et les trahisons pour arriver au sommet ne les séparent dans des camps opposés.

" Son cousin est avec elle, il sait quoi faire. Il va la ramener et vous pourrez parler. "

" J'ai peur qu'il soit trop tard. "

" Tu n'en sait rien... C'est une fille extraordinaire, quoiqu'il se soit passé je suis sure qu'elle te pardonnera, elle t'apprécie beaucoup. "

Cat ne répondit pas dessuite, se demandant ce que savait exactement Lois sur Supergirl et son assistante. La jalousie s'installa à nouveau en elle et elle se rendit compte qu'il était temps pour elle de raccrocher.

" On verra. " Dit-elle d'une voix sèche. " Merci Lane. On se voit bientôt. "

Sans attendre de réponse elle raccrocha. Elle vit sur son téléphone qu'effectivement Superman avait été vu en ville et qu'il était parti voler au loin avec Supergirl. Sachant qu'il n'y avait rien de plus qu'elle ne puisse faire, Cat décida de renter chez elle, en faisant bien attention de ne pas regarder le bureau de Siobhan. Elle remercia le ciel que les deux jours suivants elle n'allait pas travailler, il fallait encore qu'elle digère ce qu'il s'était passé sous ses yeux. Elle aurait aimé virer Siobhan pour avoir osé... faire ce qu'elle voulait depuis un long même maintenant. Mais elle venait de perdre Kara, elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de ne plus avoir d'assistante. Même si Siobhan n'était pas la meilleure, elle était bien loin de Kara contrairement à tout ce qu'elle avait pu dire, elle était plus qu'acceptable. Elle allait donc garder la brune jusqu'à ce qu'elle trouve une autre solution.

 **A suivre**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2**

Lorsque Kara ouvrit les yeux elle vit qu'elle était à la DEO sous les lampes UV. Elle fronça les sourcils légèrement, se demandant comment elle était arrivée ici quand soudain tout lui revint en mémoire. La bataille avec un soldat de Non, le rayon rouge, les sensations étranges, les pensées sur Cat, CatCO, Siobhan, Cat, la ville, son cousin, ses explications sur la Kryptonite rouge, la fatigue soudaine...

Kara eu tout juste le temps de rougir que déjà sa sœur lui prenait la main.

" Hey RebelGirl ! "

" Alex. " Gémit-elle de façon désespérée en s'asseyant.

Alex lui sourit, une étincelle dans les yeux.

" C'est rien Kara... Juste quelques panneaux publicitaires et surement un article de Cat Grant sur Supergirl qui redevient adolescente, tu aurais pu faire pire. "

A la mention de sa patronne Kara se mit la tête dans les mains.

" Par Rao... Cat... "

L'héroïne regarda Alex d'un air apeuré.

" Quoi ? "

" J'ai pas fait que ça Alex... " Commença-t-elle, la voix légèrement tremblante.

La brune la regarda concernée.

" Comment ça ? "

Kara regarda autour d'elle pour vérifier qu'elles étaient seules, ce qui inquiéta sa sœur qui vint s'asseoir à ses côtés.

" Kara, qu'es-ce qu'il s'est passé ? "

" Je... J'ai quitté Cat... Je veux dire mon emploi, j'ai quitté mon emploi. "

Les épaules d'Alex se détendirent, rassurée d'une telle réponse. Elle savait que ces derniers temps c'était tendu entre Cat et sa sœur, elle détestait voir Kara en détresse comme elle pouvait l'être quant il en venait à la reine des médias. Donc égoïstement, d'une certaine façon elle était presque heureuse de cette nouvelle. Cependant en voyant l'air désespéré de Kara, elle doutait que sa démission n'avait pas dû se faire dans de très bons termes.

" Raconte moi tout. "

" T... Tout ? "

Alex fronça les sourcils devant la réponse effrayée de sa sœur.

" Oui tout... Je ne te jugerais pas, tu étais sous les effets de la Kryptonite rouge Kara. "

" Okay, tu l'auras voulu. "

Alex continua de regarder sa sœur avec surprise.

" Tu sais que Cat a embauché une nouvelle assistante ? "

La brune hocha la tête, Kara lui en parler presque tout les jours, surtout pour la critiquer et façon tout sauf objective.

" Je savais qu'elle me regardait des fois... Enfin... Mes jambes... Et... Je voulais que Cat paye pour m'avoir mise en second, et avec hier je me sentais... "

Kara inspira en grand coup, comme pour se remettre dans sa propre peau un jour plus tôt.

" Je me sentais puissante... Alors je me suis habillée d'une façon un peu différente, plus sexy... " Continua-t-elle en rougissant un peu. " Je savais qu'il y aurait Siobhan à CatCO et comme elle m'aimait bien je savais que j'allais lui faire de l'effet. Donc quand je suis arrivée j'ai fait mes affaires, parce que je devais démissionner. Et Siobhan était là, elle me regardait avec encore plus d'envie que les autres jours donc... J'ai... Je l'ai... "

Kara tenta de faire des gestes, les joues rouges.

" Embrassé ? " Tenta Alex d'un ton compatissant.

L'héroïne ferma les yeux quelques instants.

" Même pas, on s'est même pas embrassé mais je l'ai...Là contre son bureau... "

Alex fronça les sourcils puis ses yeux s'agrandirent en comprenant ce que voulait dire sa sœur.

" Oh mon Dieu Kara ! "

" Je sais ! " Gémit Kara. " Mais c'est pas le pire... "

La brune continua de la regarder, attendant la suite du récit.

" Je savais que Cat allait arriver, je l'ai entendu arriver ! Et j'ai juste fait en sorte qu'elle nous surprenne pile au moment où Siobhan... "

Kara ne pu terminer sa phrase, mais Alex comprit où sa sœur voulait en venir.

" Et après j'ai prit mes affaires et j'ai dit que je démissionnais. Elle a essayé de m'en empêcher et m'a menacé de détruire ma carrière et j'ai juste rit... Par Rao Alex, j'ai rit et je suis partie, juste comme ça... Les laissant toutes les deux après ce que je venais de faire à Siobhan... "

Par principe Alex n'aimait pas Siobhan, comment pouvait-elle aimer une femme qui par sa simple présence faisait souffrir sa sœur ? Cependant elle eu une pointe de sympathie à son égard. Elle savait que la relation de Kara et Cat était compliquée. Elle n'avait rencontré la femme qu'une fois lors d'un nouvel an organisé à CatCo l'an dernier, donc elle n'avait eu qu'une simple soirée pour vraiment voir son interaction avec Kara. Elle n'avait rien vu de bien particulier, si ce n'est la dévotion de sa sœur pour sa patronne. Le reste de leur dynamique elle le savait grâce aux dire de Kara, James, Winn et dernièrement Lucy. De ce qu'elle avait compris, Cat se souciait de Kara, à sa façon, mais elle s'en souciait quand même.

Du côté de Kara, même s'il avait été difficile à accepter au début, elle voyait bien que sa sœur avait le béguin pour sa patronne, un béguin qui se transformait de plus en plus en sentiments plus profonds. Elle en avait été très inquiète, jusqu'au jour où Lucy avait fait quelques commentaires sur Cat et son comportement envers Kara. Et soudain, Alex s'était permis de penser, peu être d'espérer que les sentiments que portaient Kara à Cat n'étaient pas à sens unique. Cependant elle le gardait pour elle, elle ne voulait pas donner de l'espoir à Kara car malgré tout, Cat Grant était une femme d'une quarantaine d'année avec un enfant adolescent et un autre de l'âge de Kara, avec qui elle avait flirté d'ailleurs. Même si elle voulait que sa soeur soit heureuse, cette situation était dangereuse et n'avait que très peu de chance de bien se terminer. Sans compter sur le fait que Kara était Supergirl et Cat Grant la reine des médias qui l'avait, selon ses dire, créé.

Cependant la situation avait changé ses derniers temps puisque apparemment Cat ne voulait plus qu'une relation professionnelle avec Kara. Même à ses oreilles, le terme avait semblé étrange. De plus, elle savait que cette décision de la part de la reine des médias avait eu un terrible impact sur Kara et malgré tout Alex était en colère contre Cat pour pousser sa sœur au loin.

Sachant tout cela, elle imagina donc Cat qui venait de surprendre Kara avec Siobhan... Ouais, elle se sentait désolée pour l'autre assistante.

" Comment je vais faire ? "

La voix de sa sœur ramena Alex à la réalité.

" Je vais en parler à Hank, peu être qu'il connait une solution. "

Soudain la main de Kara lui agrippa le poignet.

" Tu ne peux pas lui dire ce que j'ai fait ! " S'exclama l'héroïne paniquée.

" Relax Kara, je lui dirais que as démissionné. Je pense qu'il comprendra, il a essayé d'être toi pour un jour... Je crois qu'il est marqué à vie de cette expérience. "

Kara soupira, soulagée. Soudain Alex décida d'alléger la conversation, comme une grande sœur le ferait.

" Après il peut lire dans mes pensées, donc si je pense à ce que tu as fait, il va le savoir... "

Les yeux de Kara s'écarquillèrent.

" Alex ! Non... Tu ne dois pas y penser... Rao tout puissant... "

La brune sourit franchement.

" Je disais ça pour rire... Il ne lit pas dans mes pensées. "

" Comment tu le sais ? "

" Il me l'a promis. " Répondit-elle confiante.

" Ok... "

Kara prit la parole quelques instants plus tard.

" Tu es sure ? "

Alex hocha la tête, avec toutes les pensées interdites qu'elle avait quand elle revenait de voir Astra alors qu'elle était avec lui... C'était certain que s'il savait à quoi elle pensait il ne la laisserait plus voir leur nouvelle alliée. Ou alors il était encore plus étrange qu'elle ne le pensait.

" Oui Kara. "

" Bon. "

Alex regarda à nouveau sa sœur avant de sourire à nouveau.

" Quoi ? "

" Rien... Juste... "

Son sourire s'agrandit.

" Je sais que tu étais sous les effets de la Kryptonite rouge mais... Je dois le dire Kara, je suis impressionnée. "

Kara la regarda avec incompréhension.

" Ce que tu as fait... C'est une drôle de façon de démissionner ! "

Kara rougit à nouveau.

" Alex ! "

" Désolée... " Répondit-elle en levant les bras dans un signe de défense, mais toujours le sourire aux lèvres.

" Je pense que tu devrais y aller maintenant, tu ne travailles jamais ? " Dit Kara.

Alex ricana doucement mais se leva du côté de sa sœur.

" Repose toi encore un peu sous les lampes, la Kryptonite a puisé dans tes pouvoirs. "

L'héroïne hocha légèrement la tête avant de se recoucher.

" A plus tard Alex. "

" A plus tard. " Répondit sa sœur en souriant.

Alex marcha quelques instants dans le couloir en pensant à ce qu'avait fait sa sœur puis elle se mit à rire. Elle savait qu'elle ne devrait pas, mais quand même, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'imaginer la réaction de Cat quand elle avait dû voir son assistante préférée en train de faire gémir sa nouvelle assistante.

" Tout va bien Agent Danvers ? "

Alex sursauta quand elle entendit une voix derrière elle, puis son cœur se mit à battre plus vite quand elle reconnue la propriétaire de cette voix.

" Astra, qu'es-ce que j'ai dit sur le fait de surprendre les gens comme ça ? "

La kryptonienne leva un sourcil mais un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

" Je m'excuse, mais en vous voyant rire seule dans un couloir je me suis inquiétée pour votre santé mentale. "

" Je pensais juste à ce que venais de me dire Kara... "

" Vous pensez qu'il est drôle qu'elle ait forniquer avec sa collègue de travail afin de rendre Cat Grant jalouse ? "

Le sourire d'Alex disparu soudainement.

" Comment le savez-vous ? "

" J'ai surveillé ma nièce ces derniers temps, il n'était pas compliqué de voir les sentiments qu'elle porte à Cat Grant. "

" Mais et pour Siobhan ? Vous étiez ici. "

Inconsciemment le regard d'Alex se porta sur le bracelet vers d'Astra. Depuis qu'elle s'était rendue juste après l'épisode Black Mercy la Kryptonienne s'était vue mettre un bracelet qui affaiblissait ses pouvoirs pour qu'elle puisse se déplacer dans certaines parties de la DEO. Ainsi même si elle était plus au moins prisonnière, elle avait droit à un certain degré de liberté, ce qui la rendait beaucoup plus aimable et encline à partager des informations sur leurs ennemis. Astra suivit son regard de la femme en face d'elle.

" J'ai toujours une très bonne ouïe malgré ça. Surtout si je me concentre sur certaines personnes. " Se contenta-t-elle de répondre. " J'allais rendre visite à Kara quand je vous ai entendu. "

" Oh. " Répondit Alex, se sentait soudainement gênée.

" Vous n'avez pas répondu à ma question Agent Danvers, pourquoi vous trouvez ça drôle ? "

Alex se mit à rire à nouveau avant d'hausser les épaules.

" Ça doit être une réaction humaine. "

Sans attendre de réponse, Alex se tourna et partie rejoindre Hank. Astra quant à elle laissa ses yeux s'attarder sur le corps de la brune, toujours confuse quant à sa réaction. Effectivement cela devait être humain, encore une chose qu'elle trouvait étrange. Cependant elle ne pu s'empêcher de sourire légèrement, même étrange, Alex était incroyablement attachante.

Secouant ses pensées au loin, Astra se dirigea vers sa nièce qui était maintenant réveillée, peut être qu'elle allait lui parler de sa patronne à elle aussi. Cependant la conversation se tourna plus autour du cousin de l'héroïne et inévitablement de Krypton. Parler d'autre chose que ces dernières 24h fit un bien fou à Kara. Malheureusement quand elle se retrouva à nouveau dans son appartement, seule avec ses pensées, ce fut une autre histoire.

Fraîchement lavée et avec deux pizzas dans son estomac, Kara se demanda ce qu'elle devait faire. Devait-elle aller voir Cat et la supplier de la reprendre ? Lui faire croire qu'elle était droguée ? Qu'elle avait une jumelle maléfique ? Ou devait-elle ne rien faire ? Laisser courir et effectivement se trouver un autre emploi ?

Hank lui avait proposé un poste à la DEO, pour qu'elle soit rémunérée, cependant elle ne voulait se transformer complètement en Supergirl, elle avait toujours rester Kara Danvers et elle savait que se serait impossible si elle travaillait à la DEO à plein temps.

Mais et si les menaces de Cat était réelles ? Elle était certaine que la puissante femme pouvait faire en sorte qu'elle ne travaille plus jamais, même dans un Mcdonald's...

Soudain elle pensa à Siobhan, qu'allait faire Cat avec elle ? Elle grimaça en repensant à la façon dont elle avait laissé la brune. Elle se sentit coupable et se dit qu'elle devait peut être commencer par aller la voir.

Kara prit sa veste et se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers l'adresse de Siobhan avec la ferme intention de s'excuser.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3**

Kara s'agita nerveusement devant la porte de l'appartement de Siobhan avant de prendre son courage à deux mains et de frapper. Quelques instants plus tard, Siobhan ouvrit la porte. En voyant qui était de l'autre côté elle sourit puis elle se mit à rougir.

" Salut Kara. "

" Salut. "

Les deux jeunes femmes se regardèrent quelques instants en silence, légèrement gênées.

" Je... Je peux rentrer ? " Demanda Kara timidement.

" Oh oui bien sûr. " Dit Siobhan, en s'effaçant pour la laisser entrer.

Kara entra dans le grand salon puis se tourna nerveusement vers la brune et se mit à parler précipitamment.

" Je voulais m'excuser pour hier... Je... J'étais pas moi même. Je... J'ai été drogué et et..."

" Oh. " Souffla la l'autre femme, baissant un peu les bras.

" Je suis tellement désolée, je t'ai pas laissé le choix. Oh... Siobhan... Je m'en veux tellement... "

Siobhan écarquilla les yeux puis s'avança vers Kara qui continuait de balbutier des excuses.

" Kara... "

" Oui ? " Répondit-elle timidement.

" Tu as dit que tu étais droguée ? "

" Oui... Mais... Mais je ne me drogue pas ! On l'a fait à mon insu. "

Siobhan hocha la tête, se rappelant d'avoir trouvé l'autre assistante légèrement étrange.

" Je n'avais plus le contrôle de mes actions, pas totalement c'est pour ça que je t'ai sauté dessus sans te demander si tu le voulais vraiment ! "

" Kara. " Dit la brune d'une voix apaisante. " Si je n'avais pas voulu que tu me touches, je te l'aurais fait savoir. "

Kara se demanda cela l'aurait arrêté vu son comportement de la veille. Un frisson désagréable la parcouru.

" Je te jure Kara, arrête de t'inquiéter. En fait hier c'était... "

Siobhan regarda intensément l'héroïne avant de sourire lubriquement.

" C'était la chose la plus folle que j'ai jamais fait... C'était incroyablement sexy et très certainement ma meilleure fois. "

Kara se mit à rougir.

" Vrai...Vraiment ? "

" Ouais... Maintenant je suis déçue de savoir que c'était pas vraiment toi. "

" C'était moi ! " Répondit précipitamment l'autre femme.

Siobhan se mit à rire légèrement.

" C'est juste que j'étais un peu désinhibée. " Continua-t-elle, les joues toujours rouges.

Un silence beaucoup moins gênant s'installa entre elles.

" Donc... Euh... Comment ça s'est passé avec Cat après que je sois partie ? "

La brune se mordit la lèvre si fort que Kara s'inquiéta qu'elle se fasse saigner.

" Elle était... Vraiment énervée. "

" Es-ce qu'elle t'a viré ? " S'inquiéta-t-elle.

" Non... "

Siobhan soupira.

" Non... Au contraire, elle m'a dit qu'elle ne voulait pas perdre une autre assistante. "

" Je vois. Je... Je suis désolée de t'avoir mise dans cette situation Siobhan. "

La brune sourit tristement. Elle savait qu'il y avait quelque chose entre Cat et Kara mais elle ne savait pas quoi exactement. Elle savait que Kara avait eu une brève aventure avec Adam, le fils de leur patronne. Elle se doutait que voir son ex presque-belle fille avec son autre assistante devait avoir été un choc pour la reine des médias.

Elle comprenait donc l'inquiétude de Kara à son égard, Cat allait être difficile à vivre dans les jours arrivaient.

" J'en fait mon affaire, ne t'inquiète pas. "

" Tu ne connais pas Cat comme moi, elle peut être très... dure. "

" Kara, arrête de t'inquiéter pour moi. Ça va aller. "

L'héroïne voulu protester, mais Siobhan lui lança un regard pointu et Kara laissa tomber.

" D'accord. "

Kara joua avec ses mains puis regarda tout autour d'elle.

" Bon... Euh... Donc puisque c'est clair je pense que je devrais y aller. "

Elle allait repartir quand Siobhan lui attrapa le bras.

" Attend... "

Siobhan se mordit à nouveau la lèvre.

" Tu pourrais rester ? "

Kara fronça les sourcils puis la brune lui montra sa télévision.

" J'allais me faire un film... "

" Oh... Je ne sais pas si... "

Siobhan la regardait intensément.

" On est peut être partie du mauvais pied. Mais c'est peut être pas trop tard pour nous. "

Kara continua à la regarder avec incompréhension quand Siobhan lui sourit avec tendresse avant de combler l'espace entre elles. Quand elle sentit les lèvres de Kara contre les siennes, la brune fredonna de plaisir. Elle avait voulu faire ça depuis un certain temps. Elle eu tout juste de temps de savourer le baiser que soudain l'autre femme s'écarta.

" Oh... "

Quand Siobhan rouvrit les yeux, elle vit que Kara était tout rouge et visiblement gênée. Son cœur se serra un peu, sachant ce qui allait se passer ensuite.

" Siobhan je... Je suis... "

L'héroïne toucha ses lunettes pour essayer de ses calmer.

" C'est pas que je ne suis pas intéressée... Enfin... Je veux dire... Tu es très belle... Mais je... "

Ne voulant pas entendre d'autres excuses de la part de Kara, Siobhan la coupa.

" Je vois. "

" Je suis désolée... "

" Kara, arrête de t'excuser. "

" Oui, d'accord. " Répondit-elle nerveusement.

" Tu devrais y aller. "

" Oui, voilà. J'y vais. "

Kara se précipita vers la porte et se tourna une dernière fois vers Siobhan.

" Bonne chance pour le travail. " Dit-elle avant de fermer la porte derrière elle le cœur battant.

Une fois dehors, Kara soupira, ce n'était pas exactement ce qu'elle avait prévu quand elle avait décidé de venir voir Siobhan. Elle marcha de longues minutes avant de se rendre compte qu'elle n'était pas loin de chez James et Lucy. Elle décida d'aller les voir pour se changer les idées, de plus elle devait les prévenir qu'elle ne travaillait plus chez CatCo. Cependant le bruit d'un accident de la route attira son attention, elle se changea rapidement en Supergirl pour aller intervenir.

Plusieurs heures plus tard et à de nombreux kilomètres de là, Cat buvait un martini avec frustration sur la balcon de sa maison. Elle n'avait quasiment pas dormit de la nuit, trop occupée à penser à Kara et le peu de temps où elle avait réussit à trouver le sommeil, c'était pour rêver de Kara et Siobhan, Kara et James, Kara et Winn, Kara et Lucy... En fait à peut près tout le monde ayant des relations sexuelles avec la jeune femme, sauf elle...

Elle pensa avec amertume que tout était de sa faute. Vouloir faire les entremetteuses entre Kara et Adam avait semblé une bonne idée à l'époque. Elle savait qu'elle aimait la jeune femme beaucoup plus qu'elle n'était sensée le faire. Elle avait d'abord pensé qu'elle nourrissait des sentiments maternels à l'égard de Kara, puis elle avait commencé à remarquer combien ses bras étaient musclés, comment ses fesses l'appelaient à chaque fois qu'elle se retournait et ses yeux... Elle avait fait de son mieux pour ignorer son attirance pour Kara, donc quand Adam avait montré de l'intérêt pour elle, elle y avait vu une solution à ses sentiments...Cela n'avait fait qu'empirer les choses et Kara avait rejeté Adam. Elle n'avait plus d'excuse pour ne pas la convoiter à nouveau, il avait donc fallu qu'elle l'éloigne mais cela c'était retournée contre elle. Cat faillit casser le verre qu'elle tenait entre ses mains en repensant à Siobhan qui gémissait de plaisir sous les doigts de Kara.

Sa journée qui avait mal commencé avait continué dans sa lancée, Carter était chez son père pour le week-end et son cours de yoga avait été annulé car sa professeur était à l'enterrement de son frère. Puis en début d'après midi, sa mère l'avait appelé pour l'informer qu'elle avait rendez-vous le soir avec un riche avocat qu'elle connaissait et qui était en ville depuis peu.

Voulant penser à autre, Cat avait étrangement accepté, mais sans surprise le rendez-vous fut une catastrophe. Richard Jenkins était un homme arrogant qui ne respectait rien à part lui même. Le seul point positif de sa soirée avait été quand son téléphone l'avait interrompu pour lui annoncé que Supergirl avait sauvé une famille dans un accident de la route. Au vu des quelques photos flous et des témoignages sur les réseaux sociaux. Supergirl... Kara était redevenue elle même. Prétextant devoir écrire un article sur l'héroïne, Cat s'était éclipsée de son rendez-vous, avec la ferme intention de ne jamais le rappeler.

C'est ainsi qu'elle se retrouva chez elle en robe de soirée à penser à nouveau à Kara Danvers. N'y tenant plus, elle appela James Olsen, ne se souciant pas qu'il était plus de minuit. Cependant le jeune homme répondit au bout de deux sonneries.

" Oui Miss Grant ? "

" J'ai besoin d'un entretien avec Supergirl le plus vite possible. "

Elle n'attendit pas que le photographe réponde avant de continuer.

" Je sais qu'il est samedi soir, mais c'est important. " Dit-elle d'un ton grave.

" Je vais voir ce que je peux faire. " Répondit-il sérieusement.

" Bien. "

Puis elle raccrocha.

James regarda son téléphone avec inquiétude avant de revenir dans le salon de son appartement où se trouvait Lucy, Kara et Winn.

" Tout va bien ? " Demanda sa petite amie, naturellement inquiète qu'on l'appelle à une telle heure.

" C'était Cat. "

Tout le monde se tendit dans la salle. Kara leur avait annoncé un peu plus tôt qu'elle avait démissionné sous les effets de la Kryptonite, en taisant les détails avec Siobhan.

" Elle veut parler à Supergirl. "

L'héroïne joua avec ses mains. Elle ne sentait pas en mesure de faire face à Cat de si tôt, même en temps que Supergirl.

" Elle a dit pourquoi ? "

" Non, mais elle semble assez pressée. "

Kara hocha la tête mais ne bougea pas pour autant.

" Tu crois qu'elle sait que c'est toi ? " Demanda Winn d'une petite voix.

Ils se tournèrent tous vers lui, légèrement surpris de sa remarque.

" Quoi ? C'est vrai ? Elle t'a déjà soupçonné et même si elle t'a vu avec Supergirl dans une pièce elle sait qu'on peut te cloner, je veux dire après l'épisode de Bizarro... Et... Elle demande à te voir ce soir ? Juste après que tu ais démissionné ? C'est un peu étrange tu ne trouves pas ? "

Kara ne répondit pas, mais Winn avait exprimé tout haut, ce qu'elle pensait tout bas.

" Tu n'as pas à y aller si tu ne veux pas. " Dit James, préférant ne pas commenter ce qu'avait dit son ami.

" Je ne sais pas quoi faire. " Avoua-t-elle.

Winn lui toucha le bras pour lui montrer son soutien et Kara lui sourit faiblement. Cependant une dizaine de minutes plus tard, elle décida qu'elle allait accepter de voir Cat.

La reine des médias était toujours sur son balcon avec son verre à la main quand elle vit Supergirl au dessus d'elle. L'héroïne resta à une certaine distance d'elle, si bien qu'elle ne pouvait presque pas voir son visage. Cela n'empêcha pas Cat de se sentir rassurer en la voyant.

" Bonsoir Miss Grant. "

Un frisson parcouru le dos de Cat, même si la voix de Kara était légèrement plus grave et moins expressive que celle qu'elle avait en tant que son assistante, il ne faisait aucun doute que c'était bel et bien la même personne.

" Bonsoir Supergirl. "

" James m'a dit que vous vouliez me parler. "

" Oui... Je voulais vous parler de vos récents exploits... " Répondit-elle d'un ton professionnel.

" Cela ne se reproduira plus. "

" Oh vraiment ? "

" Oui, j'étais... "

L'héroïne chercha ses mots un petit instant.

" Es-ce que c'était vous au moins ? Car il semble qu'en ce moment vous avez la capacité de vous dédoubler. " Demanda vicieusement Cat.

Kara resta silencieuse et regarda intensément. Cat semblait tendue et légèrement énervée. Elle avait tout les droits de l'être, mais après Kara pas Supergirl... Quoique, elle attendait toujours le meilleure de la fille d'acier... Cependant elle était certaine qu'en ce moment c'était à Kara qu'elle en voulait, pour ses mensonges et son attitude récente.

" Miss Grant... "

" Je veux des explications Kara. Je pense que les ai mérité après la façon dont tu m'as quitté. " Dit-elle d'une voix froide.

Kara pouvait toujours protester et lui dire qu'elle n'était pas son ancienne assistante, mais elle savait qu'il n'y aurai aucun retour en arrière après ce soir. Si elle n'avouait pas qu'elle et Supergirl étaient la même personne, Cat ne lui ferait plus jamais confiance. Et malgré tout, malgré les derniers jours et l'attitude de Cat envers elle, elle espérait toujours pouvoir se réconcilier avec l'autre femme.

" Je ne peux répondre à cette question Miss Grant, si le public savait ce qu'il fallait pour me faire perdre le contrôle... "

" Ce n'est pas une interview de Supergirl, Kara ! Je veux des explications ! Je mérite des explications ! " Répondit Cat avec fougue.

Kara serra les dents avant de répondre.

" J'étais sous influence, une arme qui contenait un minéral qui me faisait perdre mes inhibitions. "

Cat croisa ses bras en position de défense.

" Et donc le faire avec Siobhan au bureau était ce que tu voulais ? "

" Je n'aurais pas cette conversation avec toi. " Dit-elle lassée.

" Ah oui ? Et qu'es-ce que tu vas faire ? T'envoler au loin ? " Répondit Cat, toujours énervée.

Peut-être qu'il restait un peu de Kryptonite dans le corps de Kara, car soudain elle agit par instinct.

" Regarde bien. " Annonça-t-elle, la voix dégoulinante de sarcasme.

Une seconde plus tard, elle s'envola à grande vitesse vers National City laissant Cat sur son balcon seule.

 **A suivre**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4**

" Merci Lucy, vous pouvez y aller. "

L'avocate hocha la tête et Cat regarda Lucy se lever quand soudain elle la rappela. Cela faisait deux semaines depuis que Kara l'avait laissé seule sur son balcon, deux semaines qu'elle n'avait plus de nouvelle de son ancienne assistante. Supergirl en revanche se faisait de plus en plus voir à National City, car même après un article écrit par la reine des médias qui prenait sa défense, l'héroïne avait besoin de regagner la confiance ses habitants.

" Comment va-t-elle ? "

Lucy n'avait pas besoin de demander de qui parlait Cat.

" Ça peut aller. Elle s'occupe. "

" Es-ce qu'elle a trouvé un autre travail ? "

Cat se souvenait de sa confrontation avec Kara la première fois sur le sujet de Supergirl. Elle s'était sentit coupable de garder la jeune femme que pour elle et pourtant Kara s'était battue pour garder son emploi, semblant vouloir garder une vie normale. Or maintenant il semblait qu'elle avait décidé d'être Supergirl a plein temps et cela dérangeait fortement Cat.

Face à elle Lucy soupira.

" Non, toujours pas. "

Elles se regardèrent quelques instants et Cat comprit : Kara n'avait même pas cherché un autre travail.

" Merci. Ça sera tout. "

Lucy lui sourit tristement avant de quitter son bureau. Cat la regarda s'en aller et inconsciemment ses yeux se posèrent sur le bureau de Kara désespérément vide, son cœur se serra en imaginant la jeune femme seule dans son appartement. Puis elle repensa à son sourire et combien il lui manquait...

Soudain elle prit une décision, il fallait qu'elle arrête de languir sur Kara. Il fallait qu'elle pense à autre chose, elle était une journaliste elle avait besoin d'un scoop, d'une affaire, de quelque chose qui la fasse travailler...

Maxwell Lord.

C'était son nouveau sujet. Il passait son temps à essayer de décrédibiliser Supergirl, elle n'aimait pas cela. Il serait parfait dans le rôle d'adversaire... Qu'importe si son nouveau sujet était étroitement lié avec Kara. Son équipe ne semblait pas très heureuse d'avoir à humilier Maxwell Lord et dévoiler certains de ses noirs secrets, notamment de forts soupons sur ses expériences illégales avec des extraterrestres. Mais Cat ne lâchait pas, elle voulait que la vérité sur cette homme soit exposée au grand jour, qu'importe que Lucy et James essayaient avec ferveur de l'en empêcher.

Cependant, une semaine plus tard quand elle se réveilla attachée sur une chaise dans ce qu'il semblait être un entrepôt vide, elle se dit que peut être elle aurait dû les écouter.

" Enfin... "

Cat sursauta à l'audition de la voix qui venait de parler. Elle vit un homme d'une trentaine d'année assis sur une chaise non loin d'elle. Elle fronça les sourcils en essayant de le reconnaître, mais il semblait que c'était un parfait inconnu.

" Qui êtes-vous ? "

L'homme se leva et Cat ne pu s'empêcher de frissonner désagréablement en voyant son sourire froid.

" Cela n'a pas d'importance. "

" Eh bien, sachant que je suis attachée Dieu sait où je trouve que c'est important... " Dit-elle en essayant de ne pas montrer sa peur.

L'homme se contenta d'hausser les épaules en s'approchant lentement d'elle.

" Pourquoi je suis ici ? "

" Disons que mon employeur a des comptes à régler avec vous et Supergirl. "

" Votre employeur ? C'est Maxwell c'est ça ? "

L'homme était à présent face à elle.

" Toujours à poser des questions ? "

" Je suis journaliste. " Répondit-elle avec arrogance.

L'homme sourit à nouveau.

" Pour tout vous dire... J'en ai rien à faire, tout ce que je sais c'est que je dois vous garder en vie... Mais j'ai tout de même le droit de m'amuser un peu. " Dit-il en levant la main vers elle.

" Vous am... "

Cat ne pu finir sa phrase car une terrible douleur s'était emparée d'elle. Elle se sentait en feu, comme si chaque parties de son corps étaient en train de brûler. Elle serra les dents les premiers instants, ne voulant pas donner la satisfaction à son bourreau de la voir souffrir, cependant la douleur fut trop forte et elle se mit à crier.

Elle avait déjà vu des films où il y avait des scènes de tortures, une fois elle avait même était agressée au début de sa carrière quand elle avait publié un article sur un gang de Metropolis, habituellement il y avait des pauses durant les agressions, pour que les bourreaux se vantent, posent des questions ou menacent, mais cette fois ci la douleur ne s'arrêtait pas. Son agresseur ne voulait pas d'information, il ne voulait pas lui faire peur ou la faire payer, tout ce qui l'intéressait c'était de lui faire mal. Elle ne su combien de temps elle dû subir cette torture, tout ce qu'elle savait c'était que quand elle était sur le point de s'évanouir à cause de la douleur, son intensité diminuait légèrement pour qu'elle puisse revenir à elle mais la sensation de brûlure était toujours présente. Dans un coin de son esprit elle se dit qu'elle avait eu raison, Lord avait bien mené des expériences avec des extraterrestres, cependant elle avait trop mal pour se sentir satisfaite d'une telle victoire.

Après ce qui semblait être une éternité son agresseur arrêta. Cat qui s'était mise à pleurer à un certain moment ouvrit les yeux juste à temps pour voir l'homme se retourner vers la porte, la seconde suivante celle-ci explosa et Supergirl apparue. Malgré son état Cat sourit légèrement en voyant Kara voler à une surpervitesse sur l'homme qui venait de la torturer. L'héroïne jeta l'homme violemment contre le mur et Cat fut surprise de le voir se relever après un tel choc. De là où elle se trouvait elle pouvait voir que Kara avait une posture tendue les poings serrés, elle était visiblement énervée . Si elle était honnête avec elle même elle ne l'avait jamais vu ainsi. Kara vola rapidement jusqu'à son adversaire pour lui asséner un coup de poing, l'homme parvint à contrer le bras de l'héroïne sans le moindre problème et il lança son bras libre vers Kara pour lui rendre la monnaie de la pièce. Kara encaissa le coup mais recula légèrement.

Soudain une autre personne entra en volant rapidement dans la salle et prêta main forte à Supergirl.

" Je m'en charge Little One, va t'occuper d'elle. " Dit Astra en jeta l'homme à son tour.

Kara hocha la tête et se retrouva rapidement devant Cat. La reine des médias oublia le combat qui se déroulait dans la pièce et se concentra se Kara en face d'elle. Elle sentit la jeune femme défaire ses liens puis elle posa ses mains sur les bras de Cat.

" Es-ce que ça va ? " Demanda-t-elle avec inquiétude.

Cat sentait qu'elle était encore en train de pleurer et son corps n'arrêtait pas de trembler.

" Kara... " Murmura-t-elle, la voix rauque d'avoir trop crié.

Les mains de Kara glissèrent délicatement sur les épaules de Cat.

" Je suis là. Je vais te sortir de là Cat. " Continua-t-elle avec douceur.

Cat se laissa entraîner contre l'héroïne, ne faisant plus confiance à son corps. La sensation de brûlure qu'elle avait sentit avait disparu mais son corps semblait se souvenir qu'il avait été en souffrance. Puis Kara la tira contre elle doucement, Cat posa sa tête contre son épaule et ferma les yeux, savourant la chaleur rassurante de l'autre femme. Les bras de Kara se fermèrent sur son dos avant qu'elle ne se mette à voler loin de la pièce qui l'avait vu souffrir. Pour rien au monde Cat ne voulait quitter l'étreinte de Kara, malheureusement elle sentit trop tôt l'héroïne la poser au sol puis l'asseoir.

" Occupez-vous d'elle Agent Sullivan. "

Cat ouvrit les yeux en entendant la voix de Kara puis commença à paniquer en sentant la jeune femme la lâcher.

" Non Kara ! " Dit-elle en attrapant le bras de son ancienne assistante.

La jeune femme dans son costume de Supergirl posa sa main sur la sienne.

" Je dois y retourner Cat, je dois m'assurer qu'il ne puisse plus jamais te toucher. "

" Reste. " Demanda-t-elle d'un ton suppliant.

Kara flancha légèrement, n'ayant jamais entendu la voix de sa patronne si faible.

" Je reviens vite, je te le promet. Tu es entre de bonnes mains ici. "

Elle serra doucement sa main puis se pencha pour déposer un léger baiser sur le front de Cat avant de s'envoler à une surpervitesse dans le bâtiment. Avec Kara au loin Cat prit conscience pour la première fois de son environnement. Il y avait une dizaine de fourgons noirs avec des agents en tenue de combat et face à eux se tenait un grand entrepôt et surtout il faisait nuit. Le dernier souvenir de Cat avant son enlèvement datait de deux heures de l'après midi, quand elle revenait de son repas avec Carter.

" Miss Grant je vais devoir... "

Cat tourna sa tête vers la femme qui venait de parler. Elle assuma qu'il s'agissait de l'Agent Sullivan, elle vit qu'elle avait une croix rouge sur son uniforme. Elle devait être médecin ou infirmière.

" Mon fils... " Demanda-t-elle. " Comment... Es-ce qu'il va bien ? "

" Il va bien. Nous nous en sommes occupés. "

Cat sentit son cœur accélérer.

" C'est à dire ? "

" Dès qu'on a su pour votre disparition il a été pris en charge et amené à son père. Supergirl s'en est chargée elle même et une équipe est restée en surveillance. " Répondit l'Agent en tenant son pouls.

Elle ne répondit pas mais elle était soulagée. Kara s'en était occupée personnellement et même si son ex-mari était un idiot la plupart du temps, il aimait Carter et le protégerait à tout prix. Si elle ne lui faisait pas confiance sur la fidélité, elle pouvait lui faire confiance sur cela. Elle leva les yeux vers l'entrepôt et laissa l'Agent Sullivan s'occuper d'elle en silence, ne répondant que le strict nécessaire à ses questions médicale. Elle se sentait faible, elle avait faim, soif et était fatiguée mais même elle pouvait voir qu'elle n'était plus en danger. Après une longue nuit de sommeil, ou deux, elle allait s'en tirer. Sachant cela, plus le fait que Carter soit en sécurité, ses dernières inquiétudes étaient pour Kara qui était encore en train de se battre à l'intérieur du bâtiment. De là où elle se trouvait elle pouvait entendre des bruits de destruction dans l'entrepôt.

Elle avait presque finit sa bouteille d'eau quand elle vit la femme qui était venue aider Kara voler hors du bâtiment, tenant ses bras une autre femme brune aux cheveux plus courts. Elles atterrirent non loin et Cat les reconnu toutes les deux. La plus jeune était la sœur de Kara et l'autre était l'extraterrestre qui s'était battue avec Supergirl il y a quelques temps. Cat serra sa bouteille dans sa main, se demandant où était son ancienne assistante quand elle arriva à son tour aux côtés des deux femmes.

" Comment ça va ? " Leur demanda-t-elle visiblement préoccupée.

Même si elle était épuisée, Cat ne pu s'empêcher de se demander qui était cette femme à la mèche blanche qui avait appelé Kara _Little One_ avec affection et pourquoi sa sœur était ici, armée et en tenu d'Agent.

" Il était coriace. " Répondit Alex.

" Rien qu'on ne puisse gérer toutes les trois. " Ajouta Astra.

Kara leur sourit gentiment avant de se retourner brièvement vers Cat.

" Vas y. Elle a besoin de toi. " Dit Astra.

L'héroïne croisa le regard de sa sœur qui lui fit un léger signe de tête.

" Je m'occupe de Hank. Fais ce que tu as à faire. "

" Merci Alex. "

Puis Kara vint à la rencontre de Cat qui était enveloppée dans une couverture chaude.

" Ça va ? " Demanda-telle en posant sa main sur le dos de l'autre femme.

" Je veux rentrer chez moi. " Répondit-elle épuisée, maintenant qu'elle savait que Kara était en sécurité elle sentit toute la tension de la journée lui tomber sur les épaules.

Kara regarda l'Agent Sullivan.

" Elle a besoin de repos. Sinon il n'y a rien de grave à signaler. "

" Bien. "

Sans attendre Kara tira à nouveau Cat contre elle. La reine des médias fondit instantanément dans l'étreinte.

" Attendez ! Le Directeur voudra sûrement... " Commença l'Agent.

" Je la ramène chez elle. " La coupa Kara avant de s'envoler.

Elle garda précieusement Cat dans ses bras, veillant à ne pas voler trop rapidement. Elle savait que Hank allait vouloir parler à l'autre femme mais cela attendrait, Alex allait gérer la situation. Égoïstement elle savait que J'onn avait un faible pour elle et sa sœur et qu'il allait laisser passer son départ, elle avait bien l'intention d'en profiter. Elle serra Cat un peu plus fort contre elle, sachant que la menace était neutralisée elle sentait les larmes monter en elle. Elle s'en voulait de ne pas avoir été là pour elle, c'était de sa faute si Cat c'était faite enlevée et torturée. Si elle n'avait pas démissionné, ou si elle avait ravalé sa fierté et demandé pardon à Cat la dernière fois pour récupérer son travail, elle aurait pu empêcher Cat de s'en prendre à Lord, ou elle se serait rendue compte plus tôt de sa disparation, ou elle aurait pu faire quelque chose...

Kara vit au loin la maison Cat et atterrit en douceur devant sa porte. Utilisant ses pouvoirs pour ouvrir la porte et elle entra chez Cat avec celle-ci toujours en sécurité dans ses bras.

 **A suivre**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5**

" Cat ? " Demanda doucement Kara la tenant encore dans ses bras.

Cat ne voulait rien de plus que de rester dans l'éteinte de Kara mais elle sentait l'héroïne s'éloigner lentement d'elle.

" Et si je te préparais quelque chose à manger pendant que tu vas te doucher ? "

Cat hocha la tête.

" Carter... Il faut que l'appelle aussi. "

Kara se détacha totalement d'elle, se baissa et tira son téléphone de sa botte rouge. Cat sourit gentiment sentant son cœur se serrer devant son ancienne assistante qui semblait toujours aussi désireuse de l'aider.

" J'ai un téléphone dans ma maison Kara. " Répondit-elle affectueusement.

" Oh... Oui. " Dit l'héroïne en rougissant.

Cat continua de sourire légèrement en voyant Kara, dans son costume de Supergirl, gênée. Cela lui rappelait trop bien les jours où elle travaillait encore pour elle, la seule différence c'était qu'elle était dans son uniforme d'héroïne de National City.

" J'ai des vêtements de rechanges si tu veux. "

Kara suivit tranquillement Cat qui lui remit un pantalon de joggings et un t-shirt Star Wars clairement trop grand pour elle. Les lèvres de Kara s'étirèrent en un sourire se demandant comment Cat en avait fait l'acquisition.

Cat laissa ensuite Kara pour aller se doucher, chose qu'elle avait maintenant grandement envie. En sentant enfin l'eau sur elle elle parvint à se détendre. Elle se sentait fatiguée mais son corps allait bien, elle ne sentait plus la douleur résiduelle de ce que lui avait fait subir son ravisseur. De plus Supergirl, Kara, son ange gardien, était là dans sa maison pour la protéger.

Kara était en train de parcourir le frigo de Cat pour trouver quoi lui faire à manger puis elle trouva des restes de pâtes à la carbonara et son estomac se mit à exprimer sa joie. Elle fit donc rapidement de tour de la cuisine avant de faire chauffer les pâtes pour Cat et elle même quand son téléphone se mit à sonner.

" Hey Alex. Tout va bien ? "

" Oui oui. C'est plutôt à toi que je devrais demander ça. Comment va Cat ? "

Kara leva les yeux vers là où elle savait qu'était l'autre femme.

" Elle est un peu secouée. Mais elle est forte. "

" Je n'en doute pas. "

Même à travers le téléphone Kara pouvait entendre le sourire dans la voix d'Alex.

" Hank veut la voir demain. "

L'héroïne soupira mais elle savait qu'elle n'allait pas pouvoir garder son ancienne patronne dans sa bulle bien longtemps.

" D'accord. "

" Je suppose que tu vas rester pour la nuit ? "

" Oui. "

" Très bien, dès que vous serez prêtes un véhicule vous amènera jusqu'à la DEO. "

Kara jeta un rapide coup d'œil dehors.

" Ils sont déjà là. " Répondit-elle.

" Oui. C'est pour sa sécurité, même si avec toi elle ne peut pas rêver mieux... Mais c'est le protocole. "

" Je sais. "

" Ils ne vous dérangeront pas. " Annonça Alex.

" Bien. "

La ligne resta silencieuse quelques instants.

" Merci pour tout Alex. "

" Toujours... "

Un autre silence s'installa.

" Kara ? "

" Oui ? "

" Fait attention. "

Kara sourit au ton inquiet de sa sœur.

" Promis. "

" On se voit demain alors. "

Les deux sœurs firent leurs adieux puis Kara reporta son attention sur le repas qu'elle faisait chauffer. Elle finissait de mettre la table quand Cat la rejoignit. Elle s'était changé elle aussi pour un short et un t-shirt assorti, elle ne savait pas exactement en quoi c'était fait, mais même de là où elle se trouvait, Kara pouvait voir que c'était des vêtements doux. Une irrésistible envie de toucher Cat surgit en elle. Sentant que ses pensées commençaient à dériver, elle se racla la gorge avant de parler.

" J'espère que ce ne te dérange pas, je n'ai pas mangé depuis ce midi. " Dit Kara en désignant l'assiette qu'elle s'était préparée.

" Pas du tout. "

Kara lui sourit puis Cat vint s'asseoir à la table.

" Tu as eu Carter ? "

" Oui. Il était inquiet, maintenant ça va. Je le récupère lundi après l'école. "

Kara hocha la tête, se demandant pourquoi Cat ne le voulait pas immédiatement, mais les questions pouvaient attendre. Les deux femmes mangèrent en silence, puis Kara se leva pour faire la vaisselle mais l'autre femme l'en empêcha.

" Tu as fait à manger. " Expliqua-t-elle.

" J'ai juste fait réchauffer des pâtes. "

" Kara... Laisse moi faire la vaisselle. "

Le ton de Cat n'était pas sec et tranchant comme il pouvait l'être, mais Kara se plia à sa volonté en silence, restant assise non loin. Après s'être essuyer les mains Cat se tourna vers son ancienne assistante.

" Tu... Tu vas rester cette nuit ? " Demanda-t-elle presque timidement.

" Oui. " Répondit l'héroïne avec assurance. " Même s'il a été... Même si tu ne crains plus rien je vais rester. "

Cat hocha la tête soulagée.

" Ton canapé m'a l'air plus que confortable. "

" Ne sois pas ridicule... Mon lit l'est encore plus. "

Dès qu'elle eut finit de parler Cat sentit ses joues brûler. Elle était heureuse de savoir que Kara allait rester et inconsciemment elle s'était déjà imaginer avec la jeune femme dans son lit, or quand elle avait entendu qu'elle comptait rester sur la canapé elle avait tiqué, la savoir si près et pourtant si loin lui était insupportable. Cependant elle ne s'était pas attendue à lui proposer réellement de dormir avec elle. Elle devait être plus fatiguée qu'elle ne le pensait.

Kara ne fit aucune remarque et elle se contenta d'hocher la tête puis de tendre sa main vers Cat. Sans hésiter, la reine des médias lui prit et tira Kara dans sa chambre. Se laissant toujours traîner par Cat, Kara se glissa dans le lit à ses côtés. Une fois la lumière éteinte Kara sentit la situation la rattraper, elle était dans le lit de Cat Grant, elle était dans le lit de Cat Grant avec Cat Grant...

Soudain elle sentit le bras de l'autre femme contre le sien, Cat lassa leurs doigts ensemble puis posa sa tête contre son épaule.

" Plus tôt, tu as dit que je ne craignait plus rien. " Demanda doucement Cat.

Kara laissa tomber sa tête contre celle de Cat.

" Non. Celui qui t'as enlevé a été appréhendé et Maxwell Lord... "

" Quoi ? "

" Il a été tué. "

La respiration de Cat se bloqua quelques instants. Savoir que c'était bien Maxwell qui l'avait faite enlever et torturer était une chose, mais savoir qu'il était mort à cause de cela en était une autre. Elle ne savait pas trop quoi penser de cette information.

" Es-ce que c'est toi qui... ? " Demanda-t-elle vraiment inquiète, elle ne savait pas comment elle pourrait gérer le fait que Kara ait tué quelqu'un à cause d'elle.

" Non. "

Cat ferma doucement les yeux, se sentant rassurer de cette réponse.

" C'est un Agent de la DEO qui s'en est chargé. "

L'autre femme ne répondit pas, mais Kara savait qu'elle était toujours en train de l'écouter.

" Demain il faudra qu'on y aille d'ailleurs, à la DEO je veux dire. "

Cat resta silencieuse, commençant à inquiéter Kara.

" Cat ? "

" Oui d'accord. " Répondit-elle brusquement.

Kara se figea devant la réponse abrupte de Cat puis se rappela qu'il n'y avait pas si longtemps elle avait été torturée pendant des heures et qu'elle n'avait pas forcement envie d'y repenser.

" Je serais avec toi. " Dit Kara.

Cat se rapprocha légèrement d'elle.

" Merci. " Dit-elle doucement.

Kara sentait que Cat était vraiment fatiguée et décida qu'il était donc temps pour elles de dormir.

" Bonne nuit Cat. "

" Bonne nuit Kara. "

Cat ne bougea pas de sa position et Kara écouta le cœur de l'autre femme s'apaiser jusqu'à l'endormissement. Elle se laissa à son tour bercer par les battements de cœur de Cat pour plonger dans un sommeil réparateur.

Lorsque Cat se réveilla le lendemain, elle se sentait reposée. Étrangement elle n'avait pas fait de cauchemars suite à son enlèvement de la veille, puis elle sentit la présence de Kara contre elle et inconsciemment elle sourit. Bien sûr qu'elle n'avait pas fait de cauchemars avec Kara à ses côtés. Elle leva la tête vers l'autre femme et vit qu'elle était elle aussi réveillée.

" Bonjour. "

Kara lui sourit gentiment et le cœur de Cat se mit à battre plus vite. Voir le sourire de Kara au réveil était quelque chose auquel elle voudrait s'habituer.

" Bonjour. " Lui répondit-elle.

Cat prit conscience qu'elles n'avaient pas bouger durant leurs sommeils, si ce n'est que leurs jambes étaient légèrement enlacées. Cependant ni l'une ni l'autre ne semblait vouloir faire le moindre mouvement.

" Tu as bien dormit ? " Demanda Kara.

" Oui, très bien fait. "

" Bien. "

" Et toi ? "

" Moi aussi. "

Un léger silence s'installa entre elles, tandis qu'elles ne se quittaient pas du regard. Soudain les yeux de Kara se mirent à briller.

" Je suis tellement désolée Miss Grant. " Dit-elle faiblement.

Le retour au titre informel étonna Cat.

" Kara... " Commença-t-elle avec douceur.

" Tout est de ma faute ! Si j'avais été là j'aurais pu l'en empêcher... Et même si... Si je n'avais pas décidé de devenir Supergirl rien de ça tout serait arrivé, mais je sens tellement bien en tant que Supergirl, je me sens utile. Mais ça nous a séparé... J'ai quitté Adam à cause de ça, en fait je me suis sentit attirée à cause de ça et parce qu'il me faisait penser à toi... Il ne voyait que Kara et ça faisait du bien mais... Ce n'était qu'une partie de moi, ça m'allait pour le coup, mais ça ne pourrait pas durer. Je sais que c'est contradictoire mais... C'était à un moment où j'en avais besoin... Tout est si confus. Mais... Mais... La seule chose que je sais c'est que c'est ma faute Cat... "

" Kara stop ! " S'exclama Cat.

En parlant l'héroïne s'était mise à faire des gestes et s'était éloignée de Cat, ce qui n'était pas du tout à son goût.

" Je n'aime pas ressasser le passé. D'autant plus que j'ai ma par de responsabilité dans tout ça. J'ai été horrible avec toi ces derniers temps. J'ai embauché Siobhan pour te rendre jalouse. "

Cat sourit sarcastiquement.

" On voit comment ça c'est retourné contre moi... "

Kara rougit et baissa les yeux de honte.

" Je suis désolée. La façon dont je t'ai quitté, surtout à ton balcon... "

" Kara, arrête. "

C'était presque beau de voir à quel point Kara savait encore répondre aux ordres de son ancienne patronne.

" Depuis que tu es Supergirl cette ville est plus sure, le taux de criminalité n'a jamais été aussi bas. Tu fais rêver les enfants et même les adultes. Tu es belle, forte, courageuse, tu te soucies des autres et les gens veulent te ressembler. "

" Même après la Kryptonite rouge ? "

" La Kryptonite rouge ? "

" C'est ce qui m'a rendu... C'est quand j'ai... "

" Oh. Je vois... Mais attend, Kryptonite ? Ta planète c'est Krypton... C'est quoi le rapport ? "

Kara sourit en voyant que Cat avait ses réflexes de journalistes qui revenaient.

" Pourquoi tu n'as jamais dévoilé mon identité ? Je m'attendais à voir partout mon nom... "

" Kara... Je ne pourrais jamais te faire ça. " Dit-elle tendrement.

" C'était le scoop de toute une carrière. "

" Je ne pourrais jamais de faire ça. " Répondit-elle avec conviction.

Les deux femmes se regardèrent à nouveau intensément.

" Es-ce que... Es-ce que ça veut dire qu'on est bien ? Je veux dire, tout est arrangé entre nous ? "

" Tu en as envie ? "

" Plus que tout au monde. " Avoua Kara.

Cat sourit et reposa sa tête sur l'épaule de l'héroïne.

" Moi aussi. Alors disons que s'est arrangé, mais s'il y a quelque chose que tu veux me dire, n'importe quoi il faut qu'on en parle. Je ne veux répéter les même erreurs d'accord ? "

" Promis. " Répondit Kara en s'approchant légèrement de Cat.

Après une minute de silence, la reine des médias reprit la parole d'une voix calme.

" C'était qui cette femme brune avec la mèche blanche ? "

Kara lui raconta l'histoire de sa tante, lui parla de Krypton et son enfance. Elle laissa délibérément les parties difficiles, préférant se contenter de parler des moments de bonheur. Cat écouta l'histoire de Kara pendant de longues minutes, elle n'était pas du style à rester flâner dans le lit. Dès qu'elle était réveillée il fallait qu'elle se lève, il y avait tant à faire dans une journée. Mais ici, près de Kara à l'écouter parler, elle ne voulait pas être ailleurs. Malheureusement son corps la rappela à l'ordre près d'une heure plus tard, elle avait faim et elle avait envie d'aller aux toilettes. Cependant le ventre de Kara se manifesta à son tour et les deux femmes se mirent à rire, sachant qu'il était tant de quitter leur cocon.

 **A suivre**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6**

Quand Cat arriva dans sa cuisine elle trouva Kara en train de faire le café pour elles. Elle lui sourit presque timidement puis commença à préparer de quoi manger. Elle savait que son l'héroïne avait besoin de beaucoup de nourriture.

" Quand est-ce qu'on doit aller voir tes agents secrets dans leur base secrète ? " Demanda Cat en posant un plat de pancake devant Kara.

Les yeux de son ancienne assistante se mirent à briller avec envie devant le plat que lui avait fait l'autre femme. Cat leva les yeux au ciel en voyant l'amour que semblait porter Kara à la nourriture.

" Dès que possible. " Répondit-elle après avoir pris trois pancakes.

Cat hocha la tête avant de prendre une gorgé de son café quand soudain elle entendit un gémissement venant de Kara.

" En fait... On ira dès que j'aurais mangé tous ces pancakes... Ils sont délicieux Cat ! " S'exclama-t-elle.

Cat sourit et ses joues se mirent à rougir devant les compliments de l'autre femme puis Kara se mit à gémir à nouveau et Cat sentit son bas ventre répondre aux sons de Kara.

" Tu ne peux pas manger en silence ! " Dit-elle un peu rudement.

Ce fut au tour de l'héroïne de rougir.

" Désolée Miss Grant... Je veux dire Cat. " Répondit-elle en souriant. " C'est juste qu'il sont vraiment bons. "

" Eh bien merci Kara. " Dit-elle modestement avant de boire à nouveau de son café.

Elles se regardèrent un long moment avant de reprendre leur petit déjeuné. Une fois qu'elles eurent terminés de manger et de faire la vaisselle Cat partit se changer pour aller à la DEO et appeler Carter pour le rassurer à nouveau. Kara quant à elle remit à nouveau son costume de Supergirl puis appela sa sœur. Alex arriva quelques minutes avant que Cat ne sorte de sa chambre avec sa tenue à des milliers de dollars.

" Bonjour Miss Grant. " Dit Alex en voyant l'autre femme.

" Alexandra. " Lui répondit-elle.

Du coin de l'œil Cat vit Kara rayonner en voyant qu'elle connaissait et utilisait le bon prénom pour sa sœur.

" C'est juste Alex s'il vous plait. "

Cat fit un signe de tête avant de reprendre la parole.

" On y va ? "

" Oui, suivez moi. "

Sans attendre de réponse la brune se retourna et marcha vers la porte suivit de près par Kara. En passant près des portes manteaux l'héroïne prit une veste et la tendit à Cat. Cette dernière sentit son cœur se ramollir en voyant que la jeune femme était toujours prête à s'occuper d'elle même si elle était dans son costume de Supergirl. Elle laissa Kara l'aider à lui mettre sa veste avec douceur. Kara lui sourit simplement et Cat se sentait tomber de plus en plus amoureuse d'elle. Alex se mit au volant d'un SUV noir, Cat réussit à ne pas faire de remarque devant la non originalité du véhicule et prit place à l'arrière à côté de Kara.

" Je suis désolée Cat mais il faut que je te mette ça. " Dit l'héroïne en montrant un bandeau noir.

Cat serra les dents.

" C'est une blague ? "

" C'est la procédure. Vous êtes un civil. " Répondit Alex derrière le volant.

La reine des médias soupira puis autorisa Kara à lui mettre le bandeau. Elle ferma les yeux en voyant la jeune femme s'approcher d'elle, Kara posa le bout de tissus en douceur sur ses yeux puis fit un simple nœud.

" Pas trop serré ? " Demanda-t-elle gentiment.

" Non, ça va. "

" Bien. "

Même dans le noir, Cat pouvait entendre le sourire dans la voix de son ancienne assistante. Puis elle sentit la voiture démarrer et ils étaient en mouvement. Durant le trajet elle essaya de garder son calme, mais plus le temps avançait, plus elle se sentait légèrement angoissée dans le noir et l'inconnu de la situation quand soudain la main de Kara se glissa dans la sienne. Cat dû mobiliser toutes ses forces pour ne pas se tourner vers elle et lui sourire. Pourtant elle ne voulait rien de plus que l'affection de Kara, mais elle ne voulait pas faire de scène devant sa sœur aînée. Elle savait qu'Alex était la personne la plus importante dans la vie de Kara et que donc si elle voulait aller plus loin avec la jeune femme, il lui fallait à tout prix être dans les bonnes grâces de l'Agent de la DEO. Cat serra donc la main de Kara en silence.

Au terme de longues minutes la voiture s'arrêta enfin et Kara retira sa main de celle de Cat pour lui enlever le bandeau. La reine des médias cligna quelques fois des yeux s'habituant ainsi à la lumière. Elle vit qu'elles étaient dans un grand garage avec de nombreuses autres voitures du gouvernement. Il ne faisait aucun doute qu'elles étaient quelque part sous terre puisqu'elle ne pouvait pas voir la moindre fenêtre.

La porte s'ouvrit à la droite de Cat la faisant sortir de ses pensées et ses questions, elle avait beau être une invitée ici elle ne pouvait empêcher sa curiosité de journaliste.

" Allons y. " Dit Alex.

Cat sortie de la voiture suivit de près par Kara. Alex les conduisit à travers de nombreux couloirs puis Cat se fit remettre un badge visiteur avant de partir en marche. Au bout de quelques minutes ils trouvèrent Hank qui les attendait. Cat reconnu l'homme qui était intervenu lors de l'incident avec Leslie.

" Merci Agent Danvers. "

Alex hocha la tête professionnellement avant de se tourner vers Kara, elle lui sourit puis posa ses yeux une seconde sur Cat avant de regarder sa soeur à nouveau elle lui fit un discret clin d'oeil avant de partir vers un autre couloir.

" Bonjour Miss Grant, merci d'avoir accepté de venir. " Dit Hank avant d'adresser une salutation à Kara.

" Il me semblait que je n'avais pas vraiment le choix. " Répondit-elle avec froideur, essayant de cacher son insécurité.

Hank leva légèrement son sourcil.

" Suivez moi, nous allons parler de la situation dans un endroit plus calme. "

Kara et Cat suivirent Hank jusque dans une salle où se trouvait un bureau.

" Avant toute chose je voudrais vous dire que je suis heureux de voir que être sauvée et en bonne santé. " Annonça Hank en s'asseyant.

" Je dois remercier votre équipe pour cela Agent... ? "

Cat était dans le monde de Kara et pour une fois elle voulait connaître et dire les bons noms, d'autant plus que les personnes qui étaient autour d'elle pouvait la faire disparaître en quelques secondes si elles le voulaient. Même si elle était certaine que Kara ne laisserait jamais une telle chose arriver, elle restait prudente.

" Directeur Henshaw. " Précisa-t-il.

" Eh bien merci Directeur Henshaw. J'ai cru comprendre que Maxwell Lord ne sera plus une menace dans l'avenir, ni pour moi ni pour mon... mes fils ? "

Hank jeta un bref coup d'œil à Kara qui se tenait à côté de son ancienne patronne.

" Non en effet. "

Le directeur soupira légèrement.

" Miss Grant, je suis désolée de vous demander cela mais j'ai besoin de savoir ce qu'il s'est passé depuis votre enlèvement hier après-midi. "

Cat se raidit mais elle savait en venant ici que c'était pour faire un rapport sur ce qu'elle avait vécu la veille. Alors qu'elle allait prendre la parole elle sentit la jambe de Kara contre la sienne. Elle regarda la jeune femme qui était à ses côtés toujours en silence. Elle savait que Kara était en train de lui montrer son soutien discrètement. Sachant cela, un poids s'enleva de ses épaules et elle commença son récit.

Elle parla durant de longues minutes et elle pouvait sentir et voir Kara qui serrait les poings sur ses genoux. Elle savait que l'héroïne était très protectrice et il ne faisait aucun doute que si Lord n'était pas mort, il recevrait une visite de la part de Supergirl. Cat voulait prendre la main de Kara pour la rassurer, pour lui dire qu'elle allait bien maintenant, grâce à elle mais une fois encore elle avait un public. Elle espéra qu'après cette réunion avec le gouvernement Kara allait retourner chez elle avec elle, soudainement elle n'avait plus qu'une envie, c'était de retourner dans son lit dans les bras de Kara.

Hank fit étrangement part de beaucoup de détails concernant Lord, son passé, ses projets et certaines de ses actions. Cependant à la fin de la discussion, il lui tendit un contrat de confidentialité. La jeune Cat Grant aura refusé de le signer, mais maintenant tout était différent, elle comprenait la nécessité de garder certaines choses secrètes, y compris l'identité de Supergirl. Elle vit que cette information faisait une close entière, mais elle n'aurait jamais divulgué ce savoir dans tout les cas, elle ne pouvait pas faire cela à Kara.

" Je n'aurais jamais publié ton identité Kara. "

Les mots lui avaient échappés, la nécessité de le dire à la jeune avait été trop forte.

" Je sais Miss Grant. "

Cat essaya de ne pas tiquer au retour des formalités de la part de Kara, mais une fois encore elles n'étaient pas seules.

" Je veux tout de même écrire sur ce qu'il me m'arriver, le monde doit savoir qui était Lord, ce qu'il a fait. Je ne veux pas que quelque chose de similaire se produise à nouveau. "

Elle s'attendit à un refus de la part du directeur, elle fut surprise de le voir hocher la tête sagement.

" Il vous a enlevé en public, le monde est déjà au courant. Je suppose que c'est plus sur que se soit vous qui racontiez l'histoire. "

Cat sourit avant que Hank ne parle à nouveau.

" J'y met quelques conditions. "

" Evidemment. " Répondit-elle en levant les yeux.

" Kara vous assistera durant la rédaction de l'article et si elle juge que quelque chose ne doit pas être publiée alors vous ferez ce qu'elle dit. " Annonça-t-il avec autorité.

Cat se tourna vers la jeune femme qui se mit à rougir, devenant soudain le centre d'attention.

" Très bien. " Répondit Cat rapidement, heureuse de savoir que l'héroïne allait resté non loin d'elle encore un moment.

" Et Kara devra retrouver un emploi dans votre entreprise. " Ajouta Hank.

Kara sursauta et se tourna vers le directeur, surprise d'une telle requête.

" Hank je ne... "

Il leva la main pour interrompre.

" Depuis que tu ne travailles plus tu es moins efficace, tu as besoin d'un travail de jour Kara. Tu ne peux pas passer ton temps ici à être Supergirl, ce n'est pas sain. "

Kara leva un sourcil devant l'ironie de la situation.

" D'autant plus que si tu es à nouveau à CatCo nous pourrons avoir un certain contrôle sur ce qu'il se passe dans le monde, pour une raison étrange Miss Grant trouve des informations parfois plus vite que nous. Je pense qu'elle pourrait nous aider. "

Il se tourna vers Cat.

" Voulez vous nous aider Miss Grant ? " Demanda-t-il, connaissant déjà la réponse.

" Bien sûr. Je serai ravie de reprendre Kara. " Dit-elle en se tournant vers son ancienne assistante. " Il y une place à prendre au département artistique depuis peu. Es-ce que ça t'intéresse ? "

" Oui ! " S'exclama-t-elle avec enthousiasme.

Les trois personnes dans la salle sourirent quelques instants.

Kara parce que Cat lui offrait un poste qui l'intéressait, elle aimait le côté artistique de la publication et apparemment son ancienne patronne qui allait le devenir à nouveau s'en était rendue compte. De plus étant proche de la reine des médias signifiait qu'elle pourrait la protéger plus efficacement, mais surtout Cat lui avait vraiment manquée depuis qu'elle l'avait quitté et plus que tout au monde elle voulait retrouver leur ancienne complicité.

Hank souriait parce qu'il savait à quel point la reine des médias comptait pour la jeune femme qu'il considérait comme sa fille et parce qu'il pourrait contrôler, modérément, la femme médiatique.

Cat quant à elle souriait parce que Kara était de retour dans sa vie, bien sur elle n'allait pas être aussi proche que quand elle était juste à la sortie de son bureau, elle sera un étage au dessous, mais au moins elle ne sera plus directement sa supérieure... Malgré tout elle se laissa espérer qu'il pouvait se passer quelque chose de plus avec son ancienne assistante. Enfin elle souriait également parce qu'elle pouvait voir que le directeur de la DEO était inquiet pour Kara, cela lui faisait plaisir de voir que d'autres personnes étaient concernées par le bien être de l'héroïne.

" Bien, puisque tout est en ordre je ne vais pas vous garder plus longtemps. "

Cat signa le contrat de confidentialité, puis ils sortirent de la salle pour trouver Alex et Astra de l'autre côté.

 **A suivre**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 7**

Impulsivement Cat se dirigea vers la tante de Kara.

" Je vous remercie d'être venue à mon secours Général. " Dit-elle en tendant sa main.

Astra regarda la main, Kara puis Alex avant de la prendre doucement et de la serrer quelques instants comme la coutume le voulait.

" Vous étiez en danger, c'est mon travail maintenant... Mais surtout vous êtes importante pour Kara. Je ne pouvais pas rester sans rien faire. " Répondit-elle, en souriant légèrement.

Cat pouvait voir l'amour que portait Astra à sa nièce. Kara lui avait parlé de leur histoire, elle savait que la femme en face d'elle avait autant perdu que Kara si ce n'est plus. Immédiatement un grand respect pour Astra se développa en elle.

" Merci à vous aussi Agent Danvers, je me rend compte que je n'ai pas exprimé pas gratitude plus tôt. "

Alex hocha la tête sérieusement, ne montrant aucune émotion. Cat fut à nouveau surprise de la différence entre les sœurs Danvers.

" Maintenant que les remerciements sont fait, pouvez-vous raccompagner Miss Grant et Supergirl ? " Demanda Hank.

" Est-ce que Astra peut venir aussi ? " Demanda Alex.

Kara et Hank se tournèrent vers elle face à cette question étrange.

" Euh... C'est que je lui ait parlé des voitures et maintenant qu'elle n'est plus... "

Alex s'arrêta en voyant Cat la regarder avec curiosité, elle ne savait pas ce qu'avait dit Kara à propos de sa tante.

" Elle aimerait voir comment on conduit et tout ça... " Continua-t-elle, consciente qu'elle rougissait légèrement.

Sa rougeur ne passa inaperçue pour personne, cependant il n'y eu aucun commentaire.

" Bien bien, allez-y. " Répondit Hank d'un mouvement de bras.

" Merci directeur. " Dit solennellement Astra, dans une position très militaire.

Cat vit le regard qu'échangèrent Astra et Alex et elle se demanda quelle était leur relation. Du peu qu'elle avait vu elle savait qu'elles étaient proches, il était normal qu'un tel lien se créé au vu de Kara, l'héroïne lui avait rapidement expliqué qu'Astra était dans leur camp maintenant et qu'Alex était pour beaucoup dans son insertion à la DEO, cependant elle sentait qu'il y avait quelque chose de plus. Elle demanderait à Kara à l'occasion.

Avant que Kara ne lui remettre le bandeau, Cat cacha un sourire en voyant qu'évidement Astra avait prit place à côté d'Alex dans la voiture, mais ses pensées sur les deux femmes furent oubliées quand elle sentit à nouveau que Kara lui prenait la main.

Son bandeau lui fut enlevé alors que la voiture roulait toujours, elle reconnu rapidement National City à l'extérieur.

" J'ai besoin d'aller me doucher et prendre des affaires chez moi. Tu peux rester un peu dans la voiture ? Je ne serais pas longue. " Dit Kara.

Bien qu'elle aurait préféré aller directement chez elle, Cat hocha la tête. Kara sourit avant de sortir précipitamment de la voiture et laisser sa sœur, sa tante et Cat ensemble.

" Votre musique est vraiment étrange. " Annonça Astra au bout de quelques instants.

Cat regarda les deux femmes au devant de la voiture et décida de reprendre l'enquête sur la nature de leur relation en attendant Kara.

" C'est Taylor Swift, Kara adore cette chanteuse. "

La reine des médias leva les yeux au ciel, même pas surprise par cette information. Elle écouta Alex expliquer les divers instruments qu'il y avait dans les chansons et leurs spécificités.

" Tu aimes ça toi ? " Demanda avec curiosité Astra.

" Je préfère le rock mais je ne sais pas si tu aimerais... "

" Pour ça il faudrait que me fasse connaitre Alexandra... " Répondit l'extraterrestre laissant planer un sous entendu.

Cat écarquilla les yeux, elles étaient en train de flirter ? Puis elle vit Alex se lécher les lèvres en regardant Astra. Oui, elles étaient en train de flirter... Cela prenait une tournure très intéressante au gout de la reine des médias.

"... Tout comme ce film sur les animaux dont parle sans arrêt Kara. "

" Ouais, il est encore au cinéma. Je t'y amènerai, il est temps que tu connaisses la culture humaine... " Dit Alex, la voix grave.

Malgré elle Cat ricana devant le spectacle qui s'offrait à elle. Soudain les deux femmes se tournèrent vers elle et Cat comprit qu'elles avaient oublié sa présence.

" Je vous en pris, ne vous arrêtez pas pour moi... Je suis sure qu' _Alexandra_ a pleins de choses à vous faire connaitre... " Répondit-elle avec sarcasme.

Soudain la journée qui avait bien commençait dans les bras de Kara, continuait d'être étrangement satisfaisante.

" Qu'est-ce que vous insinuez Miss Grant ? " Demanda Alex en croisant les bras de manière défensive.

" Mais rien du tout, _Alexandra._.. "

" Je vous ais dit de m'appeler Alex... Ou Agent Danvers. "

" Et cette règle ne s'applique pas au général de Krypton ? "

Astra regarda les deux humaines se chamailler gentiment en cachant son sourire. Elle savait très bien quel jeu elle jouait avec Alex ces derniers temps. Elle avait essayé de résister au début, car il s'agissait de la sœur de sa nièce, mais Alex avait trouvé une place dans son cœur... De plus Kara voulait qu'elle s'intègre, qu'elle ait une vie à nouveau et elle s'était rendue compte que cette nouvelle vie elle voulait la passer le plus possible avec Alex. La cerise sur le gâteau c'était quand elle s'était aperçue que le sentiment était partagée avec Alex. C'était pour cela que depuis quelques semaines les deux femmes se tournaient autour, attendant de voir laquelle allait craquer en premier.

" Je me demandais si Kara était au courant que sa sœur et sa tante... "

" Stop ! " La coupa Alex, la voix légèrement tremblante.

Un silence inconfortable s'installa dans la voiture. Cat avait touché le point sensible. Alex avait peur de la réaction de Kara si elle apprenait les sentiments qu'elle avait pour sa tante. Evidemment Kara était heureuse de voir qu'elles s'entendaient bien, mais elle ne savait pas réellement à quel point. Elle détestait cacher des choses à sa petite sœur, elle se souviendrait toujours du regard trahi qu'elle lui avait lancé lorsqu'elle avait appris qu'elle travaillait pour le gouvernement. Ce regard allait la hanter jusqu'à la fin de sa vie, elle en était certaine. L'agent jeta un coup d'œil à Astra qui était étrangement silencieuse, elle pouvait voir que l'autre femme était aussi en train de penser à Kara.

En regardant les deux femmes Cat se sentit légèrement coupable. Elles avaient risqué leurs vies pour venir la sauver et elle les remerciait en étant mesquine avec elles. Pour une fois elle maudit sa capacité à trouver rapidement les failles chez les gens. Elle soupira, voulant réparer ses tords envers deux personnes très importante pour Kara.

" Je m'excuse. Je ne dirais rien. "

Les épaules d'Alex se détendirent légèrement.

" Merci. " Murmura-t-elle, mais tout le monde dans la voiture l'entendit.

" Je ne veux pas parler pour elle, mais Kara aime l'amour, elle vous aime toutes les deux. Je suis sure qu'elle serait heureuse si vous... S'il se passait quelque chose entre vous. Et si vous ne voulez vraiment pas qu'elle sache, il va falloir apprendre à être plus discrètes, je peux maintenant voir d'où vient sa piètre performance garder des secrets. " Dit-elle essayant de les rassurer.

" Pouvons-nous parler d'autre chose ? " Demanda Astra, prenant la parole pour la première fois depuis un certain temps.

L'alien voyait que cette conversation perturbait Alex.

" Très bien. " Accepta Cat.

Quand Kara arriva dans la voiture, elle trouva Astra et Cat en grande conversation sur le journalisme. Elle essaya de ne pas trop sautiller de joie en voyant les deux femmes se parler. Elle regarda Alex qui restait silencieuse derrière le volant, mais elle ne s'y attarda pas trop, sachant que parfois sa sœur aimait le silence durant ses missions.

Une petite demi heure plus tard Cat et Kara sortirent de de la voiture.

" Si tu as besoin de quoi que se soit, surtout n'hésite pas. " Dit Alex à sa sœur.

Kara hocha la tête en souriant. A ses côtés Cat remercia une dernière fois Alex et Astra avant de rentrer chez elle.

La reine des médias entraîna son ancienne assistante dans son bureau. Kara remarqua qu'il ressemblait beaucoup à celui qu'elle avait à CatCo, la salle était plus petite mais elle était aussi blanche et épurée. Il y avait un canapé, des fleurs, des tableaux et une baie vitrée qui donnait sur un petit balcon.

Kara resta debout près de la porte tandis que Cat prit son ordinateur.

" Allons dans la salon, comme ça la cuisine n'est pas loin. " Annonça Cat d'un air moqueur.

Kara lui sourit parce que sans surprise elle avait faim, elle donc alla se chercher les deux pancakes qui restaient du petit déjeuné avant de rejoindre Cat qui s'était installée sur le canapé du salon.

Les deux femmes passèrent une grande partie de la journée à écrire l'article de la capture de Cat. Trois fois Kara dû partir pour aller sauver quelques personnes en tant que Supergirl, ces trois fois où elle partie Cat comptait presque les secondes en attendant Kara.

Quand elle revint après son dernier sauvetage d'une famille suite à un accident de voiture, Kara ramena le repas du soir. Cat sourit en voyant le cheeseburger de son restaurant préféré et une fois encore elle fut impressionner devant la quantité de nourriture que pouvait ingurgiter Kara.

Après avoir mangé l'héroïne trouva la collection de film de Carter et Cat et c'est ainsi les deux femmes finirent la leur soirée par regarder ironiquement le Diable s'habille en Prada.

" Est-ce que c'est ton modèle ? " Demanda Kara avec taquinerie quand Miranda Priestly apparu à l'écran.

Cat leva les yeux au ciel en souriant.

" Et toi as tu pris des conseils de modes avec Andy ? " Répondit-elle en voyant la jeune assistante dans son horrible tenue.

Kara ricana.

" J'espère que j'habille mieux quand même... "

Cat laissa son regard balayer le corps de la jeune femme dans sa robe jaune qui laissait entrevoir ses bras et ses jambes. Elle se lécha les lèvres en souriant doucement sans répondre.

" Comment va Carter ? " Demanda Kara une fois le film terminé.

Cat soupira légèrement.

" Bien, il est encore inquiet mais il va bien. "

La question lui brûlait trop les lèvres donc Kara se décida à demander à Cat pourquoi elle n'avait pas récupéré son fils dès aujourd'hui.

" Je ne veux pas qu'ils s'inquiète encore plus. Je me sens... J'ai encore besoin d'un peu de temps. Même si ça me coûte de le dire, je sais qu'il est en sécurité avec son père et qu'il fait tout pour le rendre heureux. "

Kara tendit sa main et prit celle de Cat dans la sienne. La journaliste regarda leurs mains entrelacer un petit moment avant reprendre la parole.

" Tu restes encore cette nuit ? "

" Bien sûr. " Répondit rapidement l'héroïne.

Cat caressa doucement le dos de la main de l'autre femme avec son pouce.

" Je pense que je vais aller me doucher avant d'aller me coucher. Je suis fatiguée. "

" Je vais aller à mon appartement chercher des affaires pour dormir alors. " Annonça Kara.

" Tu peux reprendre ceux d'hier. " Lui dit Cat, ne voulant pas qu'elle s'en aille à nouveau.

L'héroïne sembla le comprendre puisqu'elle hocha la tête en souriant. Cat se leva et laissa la jeune femme avec la télévision.

Un peu plus d'une heure plus tard, lorsqu'elle eu finit, Cat se dirigea vers le salon pour retrouver Kara qui était en train de manger des donuts qu'elle s'était acheté plus tôt dans la journée. Cat ne pu s'empêcher de lever encore les yeux au ciel en voyant combien de nourriture elle était capable d'ingérer, cela ne cesserait de la surprendre.

" Je vais aller dormir. " Dit-elle.

Kara tourna les yeux vers elle et Cat sentit son cœur bondir dans sa poitrine à la vue adorable de la jeune femme avec un peu de sucre glace près des lèvres. Elle ne pu se retenir de sourire avant de se diriger vers sa chambre. Kara arriva quelques minutes plus tard et se mit dans le lit à ses côtés, sans demander la permission l'héroïne tira Cat contre elle. Cat se détendit dans l'étreinte, elle était reconnaissante que Kara lui montre son affection ainsi sans qu'elle ait à demander. Malgré ce que l'on pourrait croire, la reine des médias était quelqu'un qui avait besoin de confort physique et bien entendu Kara s'en était rendue compte. Cat sentit l'autre femme lui déposer un baiser au sommet de sa tête.

" Bonne nuit Cat. "

" Bonne nuit Kara. "

Tout comme la veille, la plus âgée s'endormit rapidement suivit par Kara. C'est ainsi qu'un long sommeil paisible plus tard Cat se réveilla pour sentir le corps chaud de Kara contre le sien. Elle se rendit aussi compte que les doigts de la jeune femme lui caressait son bras doucement.

" Bien dormit ? " Demanda Kara.

Cat sourit en pensant que la scène était étrangement identique à celle du matin précédent, sauf qu'elles étaient encore plus proche physiquement.

" Comment ne pas bien dormir dans les bras de son héros ? " Répondit Cat coquettement.

Kara se mit à rougir légèrement tandis que ses doigts continuaient de glisser contre la peau de Cat.

" Cat je... " Commença-t-elle, cependant elle se perdit dans les yeux de la journaliste.

" Oui ? " Demanda Cat au bout de quelques secondes de silence.

" Je te promet que je ferais tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour te protéger à partir de maintenant. " Annonça-t-elle solennellement.

La reine des médias lui sourit avec amour.

" A Carter aussi. " Ajouta l'héroïne en laissant ses doigts s'aventurer jusqu'au ventre de Cat.

" Merci Kara. " Murmura-t-elle, sachant très bien qu'elle serait entendue.

Cat ferma brièvement les yeux en savourant cet instant intime avec Kara, puis un frisson la parcouru quand les doigts de la jeune femme montèrent jusqu'à son sein droit. Kara caressa son mamelon avec admiration et Cat se laissa choyer quelques instants avant de céder et l'embrasser Kara. L'héroïne avait encore sa main sur son sein quand leurs langues se rencontrèrent et elle serra presque insciemment sa main faisant gémir Cat de plaisir.

Kara se promit d'entendre à nouveau ce son, mais elle ne voulait pas brusquer la femme dans ses bras. Elle continua donc à explorer le corps de Cat avec tendresse tout en la gardant près d'elle. La plus âgée se laissa faire, ses mains reposant sur le cou de Kara pour maintenir leurs baisers autant que possible, mais quand la main de Kara trouva son entre jambe elle laissa sa tête reposer sur l'épaule de l'autre femme.

" Est-ce que ça va ? " Demanda l'héroïne, la main planant près de l'entrée de Cat.

Malgré tout, Kara ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à Siobhan qui avait été la dernière femme avec elle avait, plus ou moins, eu des relations sexuelles. Elle savait qu'elle et Cat avaient beaucoup évolué depuis cette terrible fois à CatCo quand elle avait été sous influence de la Kryptonite rouge. Cat sourit devant l'inquiétude de Kara, étant à des années lumières de la scène dont elle avait été témoins entre ces deux assistantes, elle leva la tête et posa brièvement ses lèvres sur les siennes.

" Oui... " Souffla-t-elle. " Ne t'arrête pas. "

Kara lui rendit son sourire et entra doucement en elle, ses pensées sur Siobhan s'envolèrent très loin en sentant la chaleur de l'autre femme sous ses doigts car si avec Siobhan tout avait été vengeance et luxure, avec Cat ce n'était que tendresse et respect. Cat serra ses mains sur les épaules de Kara et laissa échapper un cri. Encouragée, Kara amena donc Cat jusqu'à l'orgasme tout en la regardant amoureusement.

Lorsque Cat reprit ses esprits elle était encore dans les bras de Kara, presque comme si rien de s'était passée. Mais le bonheur et la chaleur entre ses jambes ne mentaient pas. Elle embrassa une nouvelle fois l'héroïne et profita de la distraction pour glisser sa jambe entre celles de Kara, elle appuya son genoux contre le centre de de l'autre femme et fut récompensée par un gémissement de plaisir.

Cat avait terriblement envie de goûter Kara mais elles auraient tout le temps de faire cela une autre fois, tout comme Kara elle voulait la voir se défaire pour la première fois sous ses yeux. Sans attendre elle guida donc sa main jusqu'à l'endroit à la jeune femme en avait le plus besoin. Elle n'eu pas à attendre longtemps pour voir l'héroïne de National City se défaire sous elle.

Kara fredonna de déception quand elle sentit Cat enlever sa main mais les lèvres de la reine des médias vinrent contre les siennes la faisant taire. Elles restèrent encore de longues et paresseuses minutes à s'embrasser avant de se lever.

" Tu vas refaire des pancakes ? " Demanda Kara avec envie quand elles arrivèrent à la cuisine.

" J'ai finit tout les œufs hier. " Dit Cat en souriant.

" Je peux aller en chercher... " Proposa l'autre femme en sautillant presque.

" Hum... Et qu'est-ce que j'y gagne ? J'en ai tout juste manger trois... " Répondit Cat avec taquinerie.

Kara la tira contre elle et laissa sa main reposer sur les fesses de la reine des médias.

" Je peux bien penser à une ou deux choses en échange... " Dit-elle sensuellement.

Cat passa ses mains autour du cou de Kara en souriant.

" Va acheter des œufs et on parlera affaire alors... "

Les yeux de Kara se mirent à briller et soudain l'héroïne disparut en un coup de vent, maintenant seule dans sa maison Cat se mit à rire, heureuse. Si sa fin de semaine avait très très mal débuté, elle ne pouvait se finir mieux...

 **Fin.**


End file.
